You're My Angel, Baby
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Dean is a down on his luck stripper, until he meets Castiel on a late night...


far away in far far away, in a kingdom so fine u could smack it around cuz it was ur bitcsh. the kingdome belonged 2 lord farquaad, he was the biggest ho in all the land. he had a huge cok evn tho he was only liek 2 in tall idk. it was so long he sometimes uses it as a third leg. it is always an erect penor, it has big arteries on it. lord fartqueef also injects heroin and steriods into his monster truc (dikc) so it can becom big and strong like that mean bully shrek. lord fartquards dream is 2 one day beat up shrek 4 stealing his ho fionana. he was gonna bust a cap in shreks big airy anus. but shek,,, evn tho he stole lord faertqueds women, was oddly allouring. he had a sparkle in his eye sockets,,, he wanted 2 kno mor about this ,,, ORGER SHREK

ord farquonk ran down into the cellar where he kept the gingor bread men. lord fartqueef was experimenting on the gingerbread mien, trying 2 figure out how 2 make it hav a big cok like his own, so 1 day he can tak ovr the world w/ his big cok army. walking away from the tabl w/ the gingore bread men, he walks towards a mirror. he greets it. "yo watup niggie i gotta kno bout som shait, bout n oghre,,," he squeeked."mirror mirror on the wall whos the finest ogre of them all,," suuddenly this face popped outta the mirror idk it was rly spooky. "SHREK IS THE OFGRE UR LOOKIN 4!WEINER WEINERE" lord farquaad averted his eyes, covering them with one hand, reaching out towards the mirror w/ anothr. putting his hands down aftr a few mintues,, he looks into the pictur of shrek. shreks, eyes, so blue they were see through. his skin, u could see evry pore, and the oils that seep out of it. lord forrequaint wanted to stick his monster cok into shreks pie hole so bad, so he ran up stairs, grabbed his pony, n headed 2 the swamp

shrek was felimg down. despptie beign a huge ogre, his peepwee was only 3 cm so fiona left him. even donkey wasnt in the mood 4 sum bump and grind now that he had kildrens. he was a down on his luck horny ogrie . he looekd at his refleciotn in thw swamp, "when wil my reflecshion hsow when space jam 2 wil come out..." when sudenly he heard a rumbling, and not one coming frum his rectum. he turned aroun 2 see lord farshart, i n the flesh, with his flaccid dong laying on the groudn. "shrek even tho we r eniemies iwanna hav yaoi lol ^_^" and shrec was rly horny so he wa like "ok" . lord faramerquen wanted his dckie to be clean bcus it was dirty from all the dirt bcus he ran there on it. he splashed the large cokcie into the swamp water and saw shrek loking at it. "ur such a teas" said shreie. the line made lrod fartshart so erect he immedetliey put it inside of shrek even tho shreks cloths were still on. shrek scremed in plsesure. he felt like an airplane in the night sky

lord farquaint dragged shrek into the water with his MASSIVR COCK. shrek was scared, he knew lord farquaint was evil and tried 2 marry fiona his ex wife. fiona was a bith she left him bc he had a micro penis. lordfarqueef began to tear agart shreks tight anus hole with his cock. shrek could feel each ridge of every arteri slide against the sensitive anus hole skin. shieks anus began to bleed. the watr they were swimming in was so dirty that now shreks anus hole began to sting like hek. shrek screamed in agony, but lord farquaint didnt kno it was from pain, he thought it was form pleasure. "LORDD FAHQUEEYF GET CHURR COKK OUTTA MAIY ANUSS" shrek hoollered. lord faruquant, confusd, looked upon shrek. his weird ass ear tubes were pressed against the temples on shreks face. shrek was sad bc he now now has a broken anus. lord farqaunt carried shrek 2 shore, laying his arms and legs out, peeling off the wet clothes. finally, lord funk quadrilateal took off shreks pants. lord farquart upon the spec of a penor which was shreks micro cok. lord farquant was ASTONISHed!

shrekies lil wee remidned him of htose of the furry coke he sucked in middle schoos. in a haze and confuseed he thoguht shreks lil b would taste like milk and he chomped down on it. shrek pushed lrod freequad away yeloing "yo wtf u cant eat my babiey" lord farqueer saed "huny well make some bbaies" and he put his pee wee herman all the way in2 shreks nostril and it came out the other.s herk swallowed the cum and it somhow ended up in his womb. "who nedds fiona" he sad, as they embraced each other. sudebtly,, the baby came otu! it wqs twines. micheal jordan and wil smith. seeing the motnains of cum around them, the newborns dicks rised lik the dark knight. "hey i guess they wanna join in on the fun, what do u say bby" said lord 2 shrel. shriek jus smilked and said "i say we r in 4 one hell of a night" the edn credit to ( c ) Andrew Hussie for the characters


End file.
